


Foch

by Underthewater2016



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Głupek Steve, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Prompt Fic, mcdanno, miniatura, sfochany Danny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Prompt:Hawaii Five-OPonieważ zobaczyłam ten obrazek -http://iv.pl/images/03658356709293106613.jpgi od razu skojarzył mi się z McDanno ^_^Zaproponowany przez MobyDick tytuł nie pasował do tekstu. Przepraszam.Tekst betowała strzalka14 :***





	Foch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hawaii Five-O
> 
> Ponieważ zobaczyłam ten obrazek - <http://iv.pl/images/03658356709293106613.jpg> i od razu skojarzył mi się z McDanno ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Zaproponowany przez MobyDick tytuł nie pasował do tekstu. Przepraszam.
> 
> Tekst betowała strzalka14 :***

Steve już dawno przywykł do humorków Dannego. Lata wspólnej pracy, partnerstwa i małżeństwa nauczyły go naprawdę wiele o włoskim, wybuchowym charakterze Williamsa. Danny był jak samochód wyścigowy. Potrafił rozpędzić się od zera do setki w zaledwie kilka sekund. Mówił i mówił coraz szybciej i szybciej. Potrafił to robić całymi minutami, nie czyniąc nawet chwili przerwy na oddech. Gadał i gadał, wymachując przy tym rękami i czerwieniejąc na twarzy ilekroć był porządnie wkurzony. A może raczej ilekroć Steve naprawdę go zdenerwował swoimi pomysłami lub wybrykami.

Bo w końcu to nie była przecież wina Steve'a, że przestępcy uciekali na sam jego widok, a on musiał ich gonić, nierzadko wpadając na jakąś szybę, czy auto, które stanęły mu na drodze. To nie tak, że umyślnie zabierał swojego męża i Grace do centrum handlowego, w którym akurat tego dnia dwójka zamachowców postanowiła podłożyć bombę, czy wyjść z Dannym na kolację do knajpki, gdzie dochodziło do narkotykowej transakcji. To naprawdę nie była wina Steve'a, że miał szczęście bywać tam, gdzie coś się działo. Poza tym Williams już dawno przyzwyczaił się do takiego obrotu spraw, będąc przygotowanym na to, że nawet wizyta w szkole córki może zakończyć się strzelaniną. To jednak nie powstrzymywało go od krzyczenia na Steve'a i wygłaszania wielogodzinnych wykładów o tym, jak zachowują się cywilizowani ludzie we współczesnych czasach i, że neandertalczycy wyginęli tysiące lat temu. Poza Steve'em rzecz jasna.

McGarrett nauczył się już tego, że to sposób Dannego na radzenie sobie ze stresem, na odreagowanie, po którym partner stawał się spokojny i wyciszony niczym ocean w bezchmurny, ciepły dzień, bez jednej zmarszczki na powierzchni.

Dlatego też Steve pozwalał Dannemu krzyczeć, przytakując mu od czasu do czasu i zabierając głos, gdy się z czymś nie zgadzał lub udało mu się akurat wstrzelić w moment, gdy Danny brał oddech przed dalszym monologiem.

Steve był przyzwyczajony do ciągłego hałasu i gadaniny, bo Danny właśnie taki był. Nie potrafił wysiedzieć cicho. Nawet pisząc raport musiał sobie złorzeczyć pod nosem, a w nocy ponarzekać na niego przez sen. To było normalne. Znajome. Z tym Steve był w stanie sobie poradzić.

W przeciwieństwie do Dannego, który całkowicie milczał i go unikał, omijając go nawet wzrokiem. Wobec takiego Dannego Steve był całkowicie bezsilny. Z takim nie dawał sobie rady.

Nie wiedział nawet, co zrobił źle, a zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś musiał zrobić, bo mars na czole męża pojawiał się wyłącznie wtedy, gdy on wchodził do pokoju. Poza tym Williams milczał tylko w jego obecności, z innymi rozmawiając jak najbardziej normalnie.

Do zrozumienia tego, że coś było nie tak, McGarrett wcale nie potrzebował swojego stopnia komandora porucznika. Z tym, że dojście do tego, CO było nie tak, to już inna para sandałów*.

Steve próbował chyba dosłownie wszystkiego. Sprawdził ich smsy, nagrania z ostatnich akcji i wspólnych wyjść, jeśli akurat byli w miejscu, gdzie były kamery. Poprosił o pomoc China i Kono, żeby porozmawiali z Williamsem i dowiedzieli się, co było nie tak. W akcie desperacji zadzwonił nawet do Grace z prośbą o interwencję.

Nic nie pomogło.

Danny dalej z nim nie rozmawiał.

I może Steve pozostawiłby sprawę w spokoju, gdyby ta cisza nie rzutowała na ich życie zarówno zawodowe jak i prywatne. Danny wolał współpracować z Kono i Chinem, decydując się na akcje z nim jedynie w ostateczności, a i tak podczas misji kontaktował się z nim jedynie poprzez wiadomości tekstowe lub za pośrednictwem osób trzecich.

W domu nie było wcale lepiej.

Danny spał na kanapie w salonie lub w pokoju Grace, zamiast w ich wspólnym łóżku. Odmawiał jedzenia z nim przy jednym stole, zabierając swoją kawę i tosty na lanai lub całkowicie rezygnował z jedzenia w domu. Listę zakupów i obowiązków uzgadniali poprzez karteczki poprzyczepiane na lodówce.

I Steve miał powoli tego naprawdę dość.

Po ponad tygodniu ciszy, zdecydował się wreszcie na konfrontacje z mężem. Niemal siłą zaciągnął partnera do samochodu i zawiózł do domu, gdzie usadził na kanapie, mając zamiar przytrzymać go tam choćby siłą, jeśli Danny stawiałby opór. Steve chciał wszystko sobie z mężem wyjaśnić i doprowadzić do tego, że na powrót zaczną ze sobą rozmawiać. Nawet jeśli Danny miałby krzyczeć i wściekać się na niego przez całą noc, to i tak to byłoby lepsze niż ta cisza i chłód panujące pomiędzy nimi od kilku dni. Nie mówiąc o tym, że Steve strasznie stęsknił się za głosem męża, jak i za samym Dannym. Za jego bliskością.

\- Możesz powiedzieć mi wreszcie, co złego zrobiłem? Jak mam cię przeprosić, gdy nie wiem, co złego zrobiłem? - powiedział, nie spuszczając z oczu męża, który na jego słowa skrzywił się i poczerwieniał na twarzy ze złości. - Wiem, że jesteś na mnie o coś zły. Tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego zamiast powiedzieć mi o tym prosto w twarz, jak to zazwyczaj robisz, wolisz milczeć, licząc na to, że się domyślę. - Steve westchnął, gdy Williams w odpowiedzi jedynie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i odwrócił się do niego bokiem, nadal się na niego gniewając. - Danny, proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co mogło się takiego stać, że przestałeś się do mnie odzywać. I nie mam już pomysłów, jak mógłbym się tego dowiedzieć. Prosiłem o pomoc China, Kono, a nawet rozmawiałem o tym z Grace. - Na wzmiance o córce mars na twarzy Dannego lekko się wypogodził. - Kochanie, proszę, powiedz mi, co zrobiłem nie tak. - Przysiadł obok męża i ujął jego dłoń w swoje własne. Danny nie wyrwał się, co Steve wziął za duży plus. - Powiedz mi, proszę, czym tak bardzo cię uraziłem? Obiecuję, że postaram się więcej tego nie zrobić. Proszę, Danny.

\- Czy ja źle gotuję? - zapytał Williams odwracając się przodem do Steve'a.

\- Że co?

\- Czy ja źle gotuję? Czy po przygotowanych przeze mnie posiłkach dostałeś niestrawności, biegunki, wymiotów?

\- Danny, obraziłeś się na mnie, bo powiedziałem, że źle gotujesz? - Steve nie mógł wyjść z szoku. Patrzył oniemiały na męża, jakby temu nagle wyrosła druga głowa.

\- Odpowiedz na moje pytanie. Czy kiedykolwiek zachorowałeś po tym, jak zjadłeś ugotowany przeze mnie obiad? Zachorowałeś? Odpowiem na to pytanie sam. Nie, nie zachorowałeś. A mimo to powiedziałeś swojej mamie, że nie potrafię gotować.

\- Danny, ale ty naprawdę nie potrafisz gotować. Nawet makaron w twoim wydaniu to przegotowane gluty smakujący jak sama sól.

\- Jak mogę nie umieć gotować? Mam włoskie korzenie, jasne? A nawet jeśli nie radziłbym sobie najlepiej w kuchni, co oczywiście nie jest prawdą, to twoim - stuknął go palcem w pierś - obowiązkiem, jako przykładnego, dobrego męża, jest zjedzenie tego obiadu z uśmiechem na ustach i poproszenie jeszcze o dokładkę. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

\- Obraziłeś się na mnie, bo powiedziałem mamie, że nie umiesz gotować? - Steve parsknął śmiechem, ukrywając twarz w dłoni.

\- W dodatku jeszcze się ze mnie śmiejesz. Dlaczego ja w ogóle się z tobą ożeniłem? Jesteś neandertalczykiem z ciągłym anewryzmem na twarzy. Do tego jeszcze mi mówisz, że nie potrafię gotować. Idę stąd. Nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Danny? Gdzie idziesz? Ja wcale się z ciebie nie śmiałem. Danny? Danno!? Poczekaj na mnie! Proszę, nie obrażaj się znowu!

**Author's Note:**

> * błąd zamierzony


End file.
